The present invention is directed generally to ophthalmic lenses, and more particularly, to diffractive ophthalmic lenses that provide compensation for multiple aberrations.
Intraocular lenses (IOLs) are routinely implanted in patients' eyes during cataract surgery to replace the natural crystalline lens. In some cases, an IOL can include diffractive structures so as to have not only a far-focus power but also a near-focus power, thereby providing a degree of pseudoaccommodation. A variety of aberrations, such as spherical and astigmatic aberrations, can adversely affect the optical performance of such lenses. For example, spherical aberrations can degrade vision contrast, especially for large pupil sizes.
Diffractive IOLs that provide compensation for multiple aberrations are known. However, the fabrication of such IOLs can be time-consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved ophthalmic lenses, and particularly for improved diffractive IOLs that can be more readily fabricated.